Gonna Get You
by Ember1313
Summary: A little smutty oneshot for my buddy Rell's b-day


AN:

This is for my buddy Rell's b-day. First sorry it took so long. Second I hate you. Seriously. Your fics always do this. 2414 words. I nearly died. Not that anyone else will complain. Except maybe Luv. Poor baby. Anyhow I've gone on enough.. enjoy!

~Kelly~

PS

Just in case you can't tell this starts from the scene where Jason takes off Elizabeth makeup.

* * *

**Gonna Get You**

Jason couldn't believe she was here in his room-- on his bed. How many times had he wished for this? Too many. For a man who wasn't supposed to be able to dream Elizabeth sure as hell haunted him. When she showed up at his door Jason almost did not know what to do. Now however, he realized letting her inside was a big mistake.  
_  
"...I just think that's such a shallow way to waste hours and hours of your life,"_ she finished saying.  
_  
"Yeah,"_ he agreed, _"especially when you hate it anyway."_

"Exactly," she stated firmly

_"Exactly."_ Jason repeated softly as he finished cleaning Elizabeth's face. _"There you're done."_

"Well how do I look?" she asked with a small smile  
_  
"Like you. Except... except your mouth. I... I didn't want to get soap in it.," _he said staring into Elizabeth's wide blue eyes. His thumb skimmed across her cheek as he leaned in. There had been a few times recently where they nearly kissed, someone always pulled away. Not this time. Jason leaned forward just a bit more allowing his lips to brush against hers. When Elizabeth didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss.

Elizabeth clung to his shirt helplessly as they kissed. She had never experience anything even close to the emotions Jason was causing. His tongue traced her lips silently asking for permission, something Elizabeth could not refuse.

Jason could feel the moment things changed between them. One moment Elizabeth was responding to his kiss the next she was across the room. Jason could hear her starting to pace behind him as he knelt on the floor.

"We can't be doing... this. You... you kissed me and I kissed you back. What is wrong with me? Why do I insist on trying to hurt everyone? Lucky. Oh god what I am going to tell him?" she rambled, _"I promised I swore we were just friends and now... I lied. I cannot believe that I lied to Lucky. The shoot. That's what it was. I'll tell Lucky that it was just the stress from the shoot. Maybe he will understand. He has to know that I care for him."_

When Elizabeth mentioned Lucky's named Jason looked up. He did not know what about the boy's name irked Jason but it did especially coming from Elizabeth's mouth. He watched her as she paced the small space from one wall to the other as she rambled on and on about how she had betrayed Lucky. He suppressed a growl and looked at the floor again.

The rambling didn't stop, didn't even pause as Elizabeth continued to work herself up, "_I mean I'm trying to give him what he wants, he enjoys all of this modeling so much, wants to make a name for himself, for us I mean, with his photography and my face. And I care about him; I really do so I need to remember that and not give in to these flashes of emotion that I have when we're together."_

His head had snapped up again when he heard her say that she cared about Lucky. He was sick of hearing that, sick of hearing how much she... what a minute, she said cared, she did not say loved him. He turned towards her on his knees and began to rise slowly to his feet, looking very like a lion preparing to stalk his prey. He eyes tracked her as she paced the room, moving towards her slowly but intently.

_"I mean yeah I know that it isn't right to constantly want, well, to keep running to you whenever I feel like the world is falling apart but what else can I do? You're like a... a... a port in a storm, that is what you are and I have to make it there, everything is always all right when I do. Jason I'm..."_ her voice trailed off as she became aware of Jason advancing towards her.

Looking around Elizabeth realized that subconsciously she had been moving back, away from him as he moved forward and the door wasn't far behind her. Staring into his eyes, she kept taking steps backwards until she was pressed against the door. Jason finally stopped walking only when his chest was less that an inch from hers. Staring down at her, he waited to see what she was going to do. The cerulean blue of his eyes mesmerized Elizabeth. She switched her gave back and forth, from his eyes to his mouth thinking of how it felt pressed against her own. Lifting her gaze to his again, she licked her lips and leaned forward just a little before she stopped. That small movement was all Jason needed. His head dipped down and he took her lips again with his own.

Unlike their last, kiss this one held little tenderness. Caught off guard by the kiss Elizabeth's lips were slightly parted, something he planned to take full advantage of. Jason's tongue plundered her mouth desperately. His hands moved from her neck to her dark hair. She looked beautiful tonight like a vision but Jason did not want a vision he wanted his Elizabeth. It didn't take much for Jason to ruin the perfect hair do. When he was finished, he was rewarded with the feel of Elizabeth's soft curls.

The kiss only ended when oxygen became a necessity. Jason drug kiss lips across her cheek down to her neck. He could feel Elizabeth trembling against him._ "It's okay I have you."_

"Jason we..." she started her words cut off by Jason lips.

Part of him knew he wasn't being fair but Jason was far from caring. Nothing was going to stop Elizabeth from being his. While one hand continued to tangle itself in her hair, the other found her zipper. He toyed with the metal object for a moment giving her a chance to refuse. When she didn't Jason lowed the zipper causing her dress to fall.

Jason pulled back need to see Elizabeth's beautiful body. However, he didn't think she would be nearly nude under the long black dress. His gaze became even more heated as he stared down at her, taking in the perfection of her porcelain skin, her perfect breasts and the juncture of her thighs that made his mouth water with a hunger he had never known before. His eyes traveled down her legs to see them encased in black thigh highs and her feet strapped into a pair of sexy black heels, all she was wearing. Letting his look sweep back from her feet up to her face he gave her a sexy little smirk and then grabbing her by the back of the neck pulled her into a kiss that was all heat and desire.

Somehow, he managed to maneuver them to the desk. Jason broke the kiss and pushed Elizabeth lightly seating her on the wood surface. Looking it to her dark blue eyes Jason could see Elizabeth's warring emotions. "Tell me you want this," he pleaded softly._ "I'll stop if you want me to but... I want you Elizabeth and I hope... I know you want me."_

Elizabeth felt as if her head was spinning. She had spent so many nights aching for Jason to look at her like he was now. There was no denying she wanted him –more than anything, she had ever wanted in her life. That didn't make it right if they did this, so many people would be hurt. She licked her lips in preparation of a refusal that never came. Instead, she pulled Jason down for a searing kiss.

Jason could not believe that Elizabeth was here in his room kissing him. Not willing to waste one more second Jason pulled away smiling when Elizabeth whimpered. He continued kissing down her neck making his way to her nipples. He captured one dusky peak and started to suck eagerly.

A soft moan filled the room as Elizabeth clung to Jason. She'd never felt like this before, not with Lucky. Jason released the one nipple and made his way to the other. His hands weren't idle either, moving up and down her back before coming around to the front and brushing lightly up and down her thighs, moving inwards until his hands pushed at her legs to open them further. Once he had them far enough apart he allowed his fingers to brush along her folds, opening them a little more each time to feel his touch. Finally, he found her pearl and began to manipulate it, leaving her nipples and moving back to her lips to catch her cries of pleasure.

Elizabeth became frantic to get Jason's shirt off him. She tugged at the hem until it came up his back since he wasn't helping her, too busy tasting and touching her body. When she finally managed it, pull it over his head Jason had to pull away from her long enough to pull it off his arms and then toss it to the side quickly so he could return to her heavenly body. She stroked each of his well-defined muscles before she moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans and flicked open the button. The rasp of his zipper lowering made Jason moan loudly.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him causing his hands to cover hers. He should not ask but needed to know._ "Have you ever..."_ he asked looking deep into her eyes. When she shook her head, Jason felt a combination of relief and shock. He still wanted her as much as before but now he was determined to make this moment perfect for Elizabeth as well._ "Lay back," he instructed parting her legs and kneeling between them._

"Ja... Jason you… you can't," she sputtered slightly embarrassed by the idea.

Giving her a sexy little smirk he told her, _"Just let me take care of you."_

Elizabeth started to protest until Jason's tongue touched her skin. From that moment on, she was lost in the pleasure Jason was giving her. The man was experienced that was for sure she thought immediately, trying to push it away. There was no way she ever wanted to think about Jason with someone else.

When Elizabeth tensed, Jason wondered if she had changed her mind but a moment later, she relaxed under his touch. He captured her swollen bud and sucked. Elizabeth raised her hips pleading for more. Her soft moans were driving Jason crazy, he knew needed to get inside her soon. But first...

He eased two fingers inside her tight center and groaned. Elizabeth was so tight so wet it had Jason seriously rethinking the whole idea. That was until she panted his name. There was something about his name on Elizabeth's lips. Jason began to move his finger slowly at first then with greater speed.

Elizabeth cried out as she plunged over the crest. She had been caught off guard once again. As she lay trembling on the desk, Elizabeth could hear Jason removing the remainder of his clothes. She sat up and placed a kiss to his chest.

_"Are you sure Elizabeth? We can stop,"_ he questioned again.

_"I want you,"_ she told him confidently.

Jason carried her over to the bed laying her down and covering her body with his. Slowly he guided himself inch by incredible inch, inside Elizabeth. Jason held still until he couldn't take it anymore. He rocked gently against her not wanting to cause her any pain. Elizabeth however seemed have other ideas. She arched against him begging for more. Over come with desire, Jason's movements became more frenzied. Before long, it was too much. His body needed release but not without Elizabeth. He sought out her bud and was reward with a moan when he found it. Moments later, she cried out with unabashed abandon dragging Jason over the edge with her.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what had just happened. Okay she could, after all her fantasies had been full of Jason for months. Nothing compared to actually being with him. However, it didn't do anything but make their situation more complicated. _"Jason we need to talk."_

"I know but..." Jason started as a loud knock cut him off. "Who in the... stay here." he said climbing out of bed and pulling on his jeans. The knocking only continued to get louder until he opened the door. For some reason the fact that Lucky Spencer was there did not surprise Jason. The little shit always had a way of screwing things up. _"What do you want?"_

"Elizabeth. I know she's here so don't try to deny it," Lucky sneered.

"You're right," Jason shrugged, "she is here but I'm not sure she wants to see you."

_"Don't play games with me. I want to see my girlfriend,"_ the younger man growled.

_"Just let him in Jason,"_ Elizabeth sighed.

_"Fine." _Jason ground out opening the door wider. During the short conversation, Elizabeth had wrapped herself in his sheet. He momentarily forgot Lucky at the sight. He was going to have to have Elizabeth again soon.

_"What is this Elizabeth?" _Lucky asked incredulously.

_"I'm breaking up with you," _she said firmly, _"It was something that should have happened months ago."_

Lucky shook his head slowly, _"But you love me."_

"No I love the boy who died in that fire. This new you is someone I barely like," she admitted to him in a quiet voice.

Jason decided to step in and bring things to a close, _"You heard the lady it's over now leave."_

"Wait..." Lucky protested until Jason slammed the door in his face.

_"That wasn't nice,"_ Elizabeth said with a little giggle.

_"I never said I was nice," _Jason shrugged, _"Are you okay with this?"_

"Breaking up with Lucky?" Elizabeth questioned. "Yeah. I meant what I said. I should have never gone back to him especially since..."

_"Since what?"_ he asked her softly.

_"Since I love you,"_ she told him looking him in the eye.

_"You love me?" _Jason asked to be sure.

Nodding her head Elizabeth replied,_ "Yes I love you."_

"Good," he grinned, _"Because I love you too."_


End file.
